7 Days of Summer!
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; drabble ; AU ] Cerita tentang 7 hari liburan musim panas yang Joonmyeon dan Yixing sepakat lewati dengan bersama, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Jangan lupakan hal konyol yang sering kali tak terduga. [ EXO ] [ Joonmyeon, K x Yixing, Z ] [ Sulay ] [ repost ]


**7 Day of** **Summer!**

 **Joonmyeon, Kim x Yixing, Zhang**

 **EXO** **© SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ;** **Summer!** **AU**

.

* * *

 **1** **st** **July ; Broken Air Conditioning.**

"Panas."

"Nyalakan saja AC-nya." Ujar Joonmyeon santai sambil mendengarkan musik musim panas yang menyenangkan. Libur sebelum _summer school_ selalu menenangkan serta menyenangkan, karena keduanya memang tak ada punya niatan sendiri untuk mengikuti program ini, selain dipaksa orang tua. Yixing merengut, lalu bangkit dari sebelah Joonmyeon untuk mencari _remote_. Setelah beberapa saat berkeliling kamar, ia malah balik menidurkan diri di sebelah Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi aku sudah menemukannya, tetapi saat aku menyalakannya, aku baru ingat AC-nya kan sedang rusak," Yixing cemberut, lalu memeluk Joonmyeon manja. "Ah, memelukmu nyaman, Joonmyeon. Tapi memelukmu menjadi tambah panas. Tidak enak."

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat menjadi sangat panas saja?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Begini," Joonmyeon berbalik menindih Yixing, lalu mulai membawa Yixing dalam pangutan mesra mereka. Yixing tersenyum tipis, dan mulai balas melahap bibir Joonmyeon ganas.

.

* * *

.

 **2** **nd** **July ; A Day at The Beach without Beach Umbrella, and Beach Towel? Sunburn!**

"Ini semua karenamu," Lelaki yang paling manis disana merengut. "Harusnya kalau mau pergi ke pantai saat musim panas, jangan lupa bawa payung ataupun handuk! Sudah tahu pantai akan sangat ramai."

"Maaf." Joonmyeon tertawa, lalu mengusak rambut Yixing.

"Maaf, maaf! Apa-apaan. Jadinya kulitku menghitam, nih."

Yixing terus merengut sebal lalu mengulingkan diri ke karpet tipis yang ia bawa.

Iya.

Jadi Yixing dan Joonmyeon berniat untuk menghabiskan weekend di salah satu pantai California yang cukup ramai. Sialnya, Joonmyeon lupa membawa payung pantai serta handuk. Ia juga lupa membawa krim. Membuat Yixing ngambek parah.

"Begini saja," Joonmyeon tersenyum saat ada ide yang turun, mengilhami dirinya. Ia langsung menindih Yixing, membuat sang terkasih menjerit tertahan. "Biar kau tidak _sunburn_ , kita begini saja."

"Mesum!"

.

* * *

.

 **3** **rd** **July ; Fireworks.**

"Wah, kembang api!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat Yixing terlihat saat antusias. Genggaman tangan Yixing pada Joonmyeon mengerat, melampiaskan rasa bahagianya saat melihat puluhan kembang api yang indah menghiasi matanya yang menatap langit malam California yang cerah.

Bagi Joonmyeon, Yixing yang tersenyum bahagia itu adalah segalanya.

.

* * *

.

 **4** **th** **July ; Fourth of July.**

Fourth of July.

Siapa yang tidak tahu hari bersejarah itu? Hari dimana Amerika bebas, merdeka dari rezim kejam Inggris yang haus akan kekuasaan dan kekayaan berlimpah di negeri yang dulunya didominasi oleh para petani ulet ini?

Dulu, biasanya diadakan perayaan besar-besaran, semacam pesta rakyat yang meriah dengan meriam yang meledak, membumbung tinggi ke langit. Mengingatkan penduduk akan kerasnya perjuangan para pahlawan mereka untuk merebut negara besar ini dari tangan penjajah yang serakah.

Memang, sekarang sudah tidak ada perayaan besar dengan meriam yang menghiasi langit cerah Amerika. Tapi, tetap saja, perayaan _Fourth of July_ amatlah meriah, seakan tak lekang oleh waktu. Semua penduduk terlihat antusias merayakannya.

" _Ice Cream_ , atau _Lemonade_?"

Tentu saja, Joonmyeon juga merayakannya bersama dengan Yixing. Dengan tangan yang tertaut erat dan kebingungan akan pilihan sesuatu yang menyegarkan.

.

* * *

.

 **5** **th** **July ; Shopping for bathing suit.**

"Kurasa lebih baik ini," Yixing memamerkan satu set _bath suit_ dengan bangga. "Lebih lucu untuk pasangan."

"Serius?" Joonmyeon menatap _bath suit_ itu dengan sangsi. "Jangan yang itu, lebih baik yang ini." Sarannya sambil mengambil satu set _bath suit_ yang minim.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Agar lebih mudah kubuka saat akan menggagahimu."

.

* * *

.

 **6** **th** **July ;** **Ice Cream and Popsicle** **.**

"Mau rasa apa?"

"..Coklat?" Yixing menjawab dengan ragu, sembari tetap menatap jajaran bak besar berisi _ice cream_ dan _popsicle_ siap potong yang terlihat sedang memanggil-manggilnya untuk mandi disana. Di lautan susu yang menyenangkan. Membuat ia masih kurang yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Serius, nih? _Miss_ , _Lemon Soda Popsicle_ satu." Joonmyeon mengusap rambut kecoklatan Yixing sembari menyebutkan pesanannya sendiri.

"Masih ragu," Yixing menyandar pada bahu tegap Joonmyeon. "Apa _Soda Milk Popsicle_ saja, ya?"

"Boleh tuh," Joonmyeon mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing ringan. "Tapi serius, tuh?"

"Apasih, nanya-nanya mulu," Yixing cemberut. "Kali ini serius, emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya takut tumpah-tumpah."

.

* * *

.

 **7** **th** **July ; Out of School When Summer School, Why Not?**

Yixing tersentak kaget saat Joonmyeon, teman sebangkunya mencolek tangannya dengan pelan dan cepat. Setelahnya ia menerima secarik kertas yang tertulis beberapa coretan dan bulatan yang hanya dimengerti beberapa orang di kelas mereka.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon aneh, meminta penjelasan. Tetapi yang didapat dari Joonmyeon hanyalah isyarat untuk membukanya.

 _무단 결석_ _?_ _^O^)/_

 _[ Bolos? ^O^_ _)_ _/]_

Yixing mulai tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia mengangguk dan mulai membereskan tasnya. Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum hangat, dan langsung menyampirkan tasnya karena ia daritadi tak mengeluarkan apapun dari tasnya. Bolpoin meminjam pada Yixing saat ia sedang lengah, bahkan kertas saja minta pada Yifan, ketua kelas.

" _Come on_." Joonmyeon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yixing erat, lalu membawanya keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yifan yang bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berminat menjawab. Toh guru tidak ada dan _summer school_ terlalu menyiksa.

 _Lagipula, siapa juga orang gila yang tahan berada di school summer, berpanas-panasan dengan 40 anak satu kelas yang sempit dan ac yang hanya ada dua sedangkan cuaca begitu panas?!_

Setelah berjalan menuju gerbang, Yixing akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terbendung sejak keluar kelas dengan bahasa korea yang kental. "Kita akan kemana?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing amat erat. "Kemanapun. Anggap saja ini kencan."

Dan Yixing tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar daripada ini.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

 _Apasih, nyampah banget aku wkwkw. Ini project udah ada sedari_ _A_ _gustus/_ _S_ _eptember tapi baru bisa direalisasiin sekarang. HAHAHA. Mana summer udah lewat :(_

 _Oiya nomor 4 aku mabok soal Amerika gara-gara kalo bosen dirumah pasti baca Little House : Laura Series, wkwkwk._

 _ **Lastly, review, please?**_


End file.
